


Juliantina - Promise me

by A_liana99



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_liana99/pseuds/A_liana99
Summary: Juliana is a serial killer who have been assigned by Alacran to eliminate Leon Carvajal. However,during the process she fall for his daughterWill she continue her plan?What happen if she obey Alacran??Will valentina accept her when she know the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing story , please bear with me.. also i'm not realy good with english, its not my first language.

Leon Carvajal,  
-60 Years old  
\- the richest men in Mexico City  
\- owner of biggest networking company in Mexico City.  
‘Other detail and your deposit are in this envelope- kill him within this month’  
Juliana throw a little sigh as she receives the envelope from an unknow boy in the park. Not able to ask any question, the boy gone from her sight.  
“Arghh, how long will I be doing this? When will they let me go? Should I really do this? Hmmm” so many thoughts going on in her head that a little coffee will be good enough to make up her mind.  
Juliana take her motorcycle and rush to her favorite coffee shop.  
“Hye Perlita, as usual please… I really need a coffee right now, I’m so tired”  
Perlita smile as she seen the behavior of her favorite customer that she loved and treat as a daughter.  
“Anything for you my little girl, go sit there and I will send your coffee and some dessert”  
Juliana giggled as Perlita call her little girl, “Thank you Perlita”  
she feels more relieve and calm now, her decision to come here is good for her emotion.  
“Kringgg, Kringg” Juliana startled as she heard the ringtone from her phone just as soon as she takes her seat. As she looks on the phone, El Alacran name pop up on her screen. She honestly doesn’t even feel bother to answer his call but somehow answer its as he was her boss for quite a few months now.  
“Hello, Juliana, my beautiful killer. Have you received the envelope my love?” ask El Alacran.  
“Yes, I received it already” answer Juliana effortlessly  
“You know what to do right, you know what will happen if you fail right, keep in mind this might be your last task, only if you do it nicely. Understand girl?”  
“Yes, I understand… Bye”  
“My chance, my chance to be free, I will finish all of this and back to my normal life”- Think Juliana.  
She opens the envelope and see all the information relating to the target. However, the info regarding his family attract her attention.  
“Hmmm, two daughters and one son, its look like he has a nice life”  
Juliana then grab some photo that has a name and info on it.  
‘Eva, the eldest-heir of the company’ – First photo  
‘Guilee, the only son- lawyer’ – second photo  
‘Valentina – princess of the family, university student and model’  
“V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.A” – she smiles as she spells the letter, the name seems so sweet and familiar to her as she already knows her for a long time yet its her first time knowing someone with such a name.  
Juliana eyes then move to the picture of the girl. As soon as she looks at the picture, her eyes meet the girl’s blue eyes. For a second, she cannot think of anything, she doesn’t feel her own breath as if her soul migrates from her body.  
“Valentina. Vaaleentiinaa.. Well this girl is beautiful, she seems nice and her eyes just…”- Juliana stopping her thought.


	2. Valentina

Today is a very special day in Carvajal household as all the family members including Leon new girlfriend, Lucia are together for the breakfast. The father of the family, Leon Carvajal then announcing his decision to marry Lucia to the whole family. The family members are shock, but they accept the news happily except of her first daughter, Eva. She not really happy with her father relationship with Lucia. She feels that Lucia has some hidden agenda and she marry her father just for the money..  
“Well, I not agree with this, I don’t want gold digger as my new mom” say Eva loudly break the happy atmosphere at the table. Leon is not happy with Eva word and demand her to asking forgiveness from Lucia. Eva rolled her eyes and decide to walk away from the table.  
Then Valentina hold her hand, “don’t go please, eat with me.”- say Valentina with her puppy eyes and sad face that make its possible for Eva to say no. She then kisses Valentina forehead and sit back as she says, “just because you ask, Vale”.  
“Hey Valentina. Have you seen this, wow Lucho is such a jerk.”. Nayeli show her phone to Valentina. On the screen there is a picture of Lucho kissing a girl at night club. Valentina was really shock, she can believe what she just sees. Her heart break as she holds the tear from her eyes.  
Lucho is his boyfriend for one year already. Although she used to hear that Lucho is cheating on her, there is no evidence regarding that, so she believes in him. To be honest, she not really in love with him, but he always there for her when she needs someone to lean on. Because of this, she can help herself but feel sad when she thinks about the possibility of him cheating on her.  
She rushes to find Lucho in his class, but he is not in his class. She tries to call him but there is no answer. She feels really angry and sad at the same time, so many things going on in her mind at the moment. She realizes it not a good time for her to get back home as she still in not right state of mind. She decides to walk around the park to relax her mind for a bit.  
After a few minutes of walk, she sees a café near the park. The café seems to be popular as there are many people there. She remembers that she not eats anything yet since breakfast and decide to go to the café. After a short survey, she found a place to sit. As she takes her sit, she saw everyone come with someone else, only she is alone siting on her own. Don’t want to care much, she calls for the waiter.  
“Yes, Miss what do you like to order?” ask the waitress while she take the pen and paper to note the order.  
Juliana feels shocked as she saw the tear running from her customer eyes. She was panic, because she not really a waitress here, she just helps Perlita as one of her workers is sick that day. She scared that she has done anything wrong that made the girl cry.  
Juliana reach for some tissue and give to the Valentina, “sorry Miss, are you okay, did I do something wrong?”.  
“No, no I just have a bad day, I’m sorry, I’m a bit emotional today, just give me one hot chocolate please.’’ Valentina wipe her tear with the tissue. She feels so ashamed with her behavior.  
From the counter, Juliana take a glance at that weird girl and then she realized it was the same girl from the envelope. The same beautiful pair of blue eyes, how can she not realize that.  
Juliana believe that she is destiny to meet with that girl. She believes that the girl will be the key for her to complete her task. She knows that she needs to make friend with that girl.  
“Here, your hot chocolate anddd a cake, it’s on me” say Juliana with smile on her face  
Valentina is in awe, she wants to thank Juliana, but the word just doesn’t come out from her mouth.  
Juliana realize the situation and ask Valentina if she can sit with her. Valentina nod her head.  
“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, but I can see that you look sad… so, I wonder if there is anything that I can do so that I can see the beautiful smile on your gorgeous face.”  
Valentina smile listening to Juliana word. “Well, you succeed already… hey, I’m Valentina and yours “she stretches out her hand.  
“Juliana, nice to meet you” She take her hand.


End file.
